Un pénible entraînement
by anzendes
Summary: Pour décompresser de son affreuse journée, Aida Riko décide de se venger sur ses joueurs. À croire que cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde.


Saluuuut !

Voici encore un petit OS sur KnB, je n'ai pas spécifié de pairing mais il y a un leger AkaKuro.

J'espère que la lecture sera agréable.

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'entrée de son gymnase. À ses côtés, il sentit Kagami se tendre. Le bleuet soupira. Riko tapa dans ses mains pour tous les rassembler, puis leur donna l'ordre à exercer ; 25 tours de terrain. Des gémissements plaintifs s'étaient extrait de la bouche de plusieurs joueur alors que Kuroko sentit une masse s'affaisser contre son épaule.

 **« Kiyoshi-sempai, tu es lourd.** Souffla Kuroko de sa voix monocorde.

 **\- T'es dur Kuroko...** Gémit-il. **J'ai pas envie de courir...**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'énerver Riko soit mieux sempai. »**

Des frissons d'horreur traversèrent le plus grand alors qu'il se releva subitement, ce qui arracha un micro sourire à l'ombre. Ce dernier sentit d'ailleurs sa main se faire saisir alors que Kiyoshi commençait ses tours de terrains. Il entendit aussi Kagami gromeller, mais comme d'habitude il ne fit pas d'histoires et les suivit. Le plus petit tenta plusieurs fois de se défaire de la prise du géant, en vain. Au final, il relâcha la pâle main de Kuroko au bout du second tour de terrain, le devançant quelque peu.

Après tout, tous le monde était au courant que Kuroko n'était pas le plus athlétique du club. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas courir, et commençait fortement à s'essouffler au bout du quinzième tour. Ses jambes devenaient comme du coton alors qu'il pénait à garder une cadence correcte. Les autres l'avaient déjà distancés depuis un bon moment alors que lui semblait souffrir le martyr à chaque tours qui passaient. Il cru meme s'évanouir à un moment, seulement il tenu bon.

Fier de lui, Kuroko réussit à achever les 25 tours. Seulement, il déchanta rapidement en voyant la lueur sadique dans les yeux de Riko, grand dieu, il le savait, ils allaient manger.

 **« Bien maintenant je veux que vous me fassiez 100 squat et 100 abdos ! Vous avez 15 minutes pour cela ! Allez, allez ! Celui qui dépasse la limite de temps devra refaire 20 tours de terrain ! »**

Des hoquets de stupeur prirent toute l'Assemblée alors que Kuroko pesta discrètement. Il le savait, il allait regretté d'avoir seulement manger une salade le midi. Avant de s'installer comme tous les autres face contre sol, le bleu fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée du gymnase. Personne, il fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant persuadé de sentir la présence et l'aura meurtrière de quelqu'un, et si c'était celle qui pensait, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Lorsque le top départ fut lancé, Kuroko et les autres s'activèrent. Le bleuté fut le dernier à terminer ses abdos, pour lequel il lui avait fallut huit minutes. Il soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à faire une centaine de squat en sept minutes.

Comme prévu, Kuroko avait échoué. Il fut rassuré de voir que Koganei n'avait pas réussi non plus. Cependant, les jambes de Kuroko étaient prises de soubresauts, si bien qu'il dû s'accrocher au bras de Kiyoshi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sa tête lui tournait grandement, mais il parvint à se reprendre rapidement. Cela n'empêchait pas que sa respiration ait du mal à reprendre sa normale.

 **« Kuroko, tu es sûr que ça va ?** Demanda Kiyoshi.

 **\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi sempai.** Rétorqua le plus petit. **»**

Le plus grand fit une moue boudeuse mais hocha la tête avant de passer affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux pastel de son coéquipier. Voyant que le teint de Kuroko était encore plus livide qu'habituellement, il se demanda si le plus petit allait être capable de supporter la suite. Il allait le serrer un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue gauche, ce qui lui entraîna un gémissement de stupeur. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

 **« Oye sempai, ça va ?** Tonna la voix de Kagami.

 **\- Pourquoi tu saignes imbécile ?** Grogna Riko.

 **\- Ça va... Et euh... J'en ai aucunes idées. »**

Kuroko fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le banc où il mouilla un bout de sa serviette avant de s'avancer vers le plus grand et de nettoyer sa plaie avant de lui poser un pansement qui traînait dans sa poche depuis plus d'un mois. Teppei lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

 **« Merci Kuroko. »**

En guise de réponse, le joueur fantôme hocha la tête. Seulement, il fronça soudainement les sourcils en sentant de nouvelles vagues meurtrières pénétrer dans le gymnase, pourtant personne ne se tenait à l'entrée du local. Kuroko soupira, il savait que quelque chose clochait.

 **« Kuroko, Koganei ! Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié, 20 tours de terrain ! Les autres, commencez à vous entrainer. »**

Le bleuté retint un gémissement plaintif. Il sentait que son corps ne survivrait pas à l'entraînement intensif de Riko ce soir. Teppei et Kagami lui offrirent un sourire contrit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent vers le terrain. Koganei se rapprocha de Kuroko aussi dépité que lui et ils entamèrent leur courses. Le brun avait facilement semé le plus petit. Après tout, Kuroko n'en menait pas large, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher. Cependant, il s'efforça de courir du mieux qu'il pu. Il arriva à son douzième tour de terrain que Koganei les avaient terminé. En s'en rendant compte, il soupira. Sa tête le lançait, ses jambes refusaient d'aller plus vite, il sentait clairement que son corps allait l'abandonner.

Bien évidemment, cela arriva. Alors qu'il atteignait à peine la porte du gymnase à son quinzième tour, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il manqua de s'effondrer à même le sol si des bras protecteurs ne l'avait pas rattraper. Lorsqu'il sentit une odeur familière titiller ses narines, le bleu sourit.

 **« Akashi-kun... Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus venir à mes entraînements ? »**

Ce dernier ne répondit rien alors qu'il embrassa doucement le front de son joueur fantôme. Kuroko s'endormit tranquillement dans les bras de son ex-capitaine alors que celui-ci se relevait, le portant dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Tous les joueurs présent dans le gymnase avaient cessés leurs activités et regardait l'élève de Rakuzan se relever, leur coéquipier endormit dans ses bras. En voyant le regard du rouge, Kagami et Kiyoshi eurent des frissons d'effroi. Une des pupilles du nouvel arrivant avait prit une couleur mordorée et dieu seul sait combien il ne fallait pas contrarier cet élève quand il était dans cet état là.

 **« Toi là ! Cria Riko, Je sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais repose Kuroko ! Il a encore à s'entraîner ! »**

Tous ravalèrent difficilement leur salive alors que Hyuuga se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa coach pour la calmer. Mais cela était trop tard puisque la furie d'Akashi était bel et bien perceptible. Un premier ciseau effleura la joue de la jeune fille suivit d'un qui lui effleura le cou. Du sang s'écoula des deux plaies alors qu'elle se figea, terrorisée.

 **« Quelqu'un a-t-il encore une objection à ce que j'emmène MON joueur se reposer ?** »

Un silence pesant lui répondit alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage colérique ce qui renforca l'idée que ce garçon était carrément effrayant.

 **« Bien. Je préfère ça, cependant je ne sais pas quand je vous rendrai la princesse, j'ai décidé qu'elle ne méritait pas votre perfide compagnie. »**

La chevelure flamboyante leur tourna le dos alors qu'Akashi quitta le gymnase, un sourire diabolique placardé sur ses lèvres. Dans le dépôt, Kiyoshi se tourna légèrement tremblant vers ses coéquipiers, et jeta un regard perdu à Kagami.

 **« Oye, Kagami c'était quoi ça ?** Murmura Teppei.

 **\- Kuroko m'avait dit qu'une furie viendrait probablement le chercher un jour... Je pensais que c'était pour rire. »**

Riko Aida regarda un à un les garçons. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne taquinerait plus ses joueurs avec un entraînement intensif.


End file.
